roleplay_biosfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimira Rasputina
Vladmiria Bambi Rasputina, also known as The Wise Little Girl, the Emperor's Whore and the Black Widow, is a character in Once Upon a Time Rp. She débuts soon. She is portrayed by Margot Robbie known for her roles in The Wolf of Wall Street, About Time and Suicide Squad. History Childhood Have you ever heard the term that the apple does not fall from the tree? In the case of wealth, the same was for little Vladmiria. She lived on a small farm with her father who bred horses in the Russian steppe, which their humble little village laid upon. Once Day, her father left for the yearly market with her Uncle to sell his items. During the trip, her father's mare managed to give birth to a foal. The small animal went upon her father's mare and drank milk from it's mother, yet when it began walking it moved beside the friendly horse that her wealthy Uncle owned. Being the men they were they argued and took this matter to the court, little did they know, it was the day for the Emperor to rule over all cases. The Emperor was no fool and he knew that the small foal belonged to Ivan, before he ruled in the poor man's favor he changed his mind because Ivan developed a twitch in his eye, the notion rather insulting to the Emperor. Deciding to punish Ivan he decided to have a bit of fun with them, after all he had a love for games and riddles. So he proposed a riddle for the brothers: "I can't judge which of you should have the foal, so it will be awarded to whichever of you solves the following four riddles: what is the fastest thing in the world? What is the fattest? What's the softest and what is the most precious? I command you to return to the palace in a week's time with your answers!" While Dimitri found confedience in his neighbour who owed him, Ivan went to his daughter who was known for quick wit, intelligence and clever mind. She was only seven but anyone who looked into her soft blue eyes knew that she was wise beyond her years. So her father approached her and asked for the solution to the riddle. She sat in silence for a moment until she said: ''"Tell the Emperor that the fastest thing in the world is the cold north wind in winter. The fattest is the soil in our fields whose crops give life to men and animals alike, the softest thing is a child's caress and the most precious is honesty." '' The day came when the two brothers were to return before the Emperor. They were led into his presence. The Emperor was curious to hear what they had to say, but he roared with laughter at Dimitri's foolish answers. However, when it was Ivan's turn to speak, a frown spread over the Emperor's face. The poor brother's wise replies made him squirm, especially the last one, about honesty, the most precious thing of all. The Emperor knew perfectly well that he had been dishonest in his dealings with the poor brother, for he had denied him justice. But he could not bear to admit it in front of his own counselors, so he angrily demanded: "Who gave you these answers?" Ivan told the Emperor that it was his small daughter. Still annoyed, the great man said. Who gave you these answers?" Ivan told the Emperor that it was his small daughter. Still annoyed, the great man said. "You shall be rewarded for having such a wise and clever daughter. You shall be awarded the foal that your brother claimed, together with a hundred silver ducats... But... but..." and the Emperor winked at his counselors. "You will come before me in seven days' time, bringing your daughter. And since she's so clever, she must appear before me neither naked nor dressed, neither on foot nor on horseback, neither bearing gifts nor empty-handed. And if she does this, you will have your reward. If not, you'll have your head chopped off for your impudence!" The onlookers began to laugh, knowing that the poor man would never to able to fulfill the Emperor's conditions. Ivan went home in despair, his eyes brimming with tears. But when he had told his daughter what had happened, she calmly said. "Tomorrow, go and catch a hare and a partridge. Both must be alive! You'll have the foal and the hundred silver ducats! Leave it to me!" Ivan did as his daughter said. He had no idea what the two creatures were for, but he trusted in his daughter's wisdom. On the day of the audience with the Emperor, the palace was thronged with bystanders, waiting for Ivan and his small daughter to arrive. At last, the little girl appeared, draped in a fishing net, riding the hare and holding the partridge in her hand. She was neither naked nor dressed, on foot or on horseback. Scowling, the Emperor told her. "I said neither bearing gifts nor empty-handed!" At these words, the little girl held out the partridge. The Emperor stretched out his hand to grasp it, but the bird fluttered into the air. The third condition had been fulfilled. In spite of himself, the Emperor could not help admiring the little girl who had so cleverly passed such a test, and in a gentler voice, he said. "Is your father terribly poor, and does he desperately need the foal." "Oh, yes!" replied the little girl. "We live on the hares he catches in the rivers and the fish he picks from the trees!". "Aha!" cried the Emperor triumphantly. "So you're not as clever as you seem to be! Whoever heard of hares in the river and fish in the trees! To which the little girl swiftly replied. "And whoever heard of a stallion having a foal?" At that, both Emperor and Court burst into peals of laughter. Ivan was immediately given his hundred silver ducats and the foal, and the Emperor proclaimed. "Only in my kingdom could such a wise little girl be born!" Adolescence Farm life was not the only thing the young woman indulged in, she used her free time to care for her village, study up on medical remedies, healing proccesses and the way to teach the younger kids around us. Once day while working she met a young man who caught her eye and her heart. He was not the smartest nor was he the best looking man in the bunch but his bravery made her soul sky rocket, so she found herself wed to him. Wanting to pass on her knowledge and leave, the young woman told the Emperor of her plans to which he happily gave his wishes and even allowed the young 17 year old to stay within his palace for the night so she may prepare herself to leave with her beloved. In morning when she went to visit him at her home she was utterly devasted. Everything from her home to her stables had been burned to the ground and hanging from the front of the burned houses was the body of her father and her betrothed. Broken down, the young woman went and wept at the feet of the men who changed and crafted her life, yet she allowed this moment to keep her strong. From the fires her youngest filly managed to make her way over to her owner. Using her vast knowledge, she bound the leg of the animal and lived with it until she was the age of seventeen. Seeing this, "Unfortunate moment" as the way to have brains and beauty, the Emperor took in the young girl, making her his Courtsean but she knew that something was afoot but she stayed, the need to survive for her and her filly more important than revenge. The Emperor made a vow to not touch her until she was of age so until she became a young woman, she began to dig up information in the castle. She went from, The Wise Little Girl to The Emperor's Whore in a matter of years. Adulthood As an adult the young woman began to prepare for her first night with the King. He was deeply in love with Vladimira but her heart still belonged to her dearest whose body was buried in her snake filled rose garden next to her father's. After a private Wedding she became the Empress of the Russian lands and they celebrated. On the night where he would first touch her, he took the girl with gentle patience while she felt disgusted. Deciding to use the arrangement to her making she got the man drunk and questioned him about her late fiance and father. Drunk and in love, the Emperor confessed to his wrong doings. Feigning forgiveness the woman gave her husband another drink and sadly it was his last, it was laced with a magical poison, given to her by a shady man. With the man out her life, she also confessed to the murder but many were scared to harm her, so she was given the title of Black Widow, for killing her Husband in spite. The Curse When the curse came along, the young woman was whisked away into a life of joy but there was always an empty feeling in her chest that she could not quite place her finger on. In Storybrooke the woman lives alone in her rather lavish home. She makes her money from cash she has earned on her own with her wit and from the passing of her late husband. (He was not cute anyway) In her spare time she continues to train her mind and body, knowing that the world can be cruel so she must make it her bitch instead. Abilities and Skills Vladi has no magical powers but she has a magical ring that will place her into a coma is someone attempts to murder her using magic, if someone uses no magic she is SOL. The Ring's coma like sleep will allow her to heal but not rapidly, she has an advanced healing rate with it on. (It was her husband's ring) Skills Hand to Hand Combat Training to have her body at peak fitness for protection Skilled in use of anicent weaponry. Gallery and Music : :